Bleached Sunnydale
by fmfan1980
Summary: Urahara Kisuke activated his contingency plan after all the Shinigami were defeated by Aizen and Gin. The residents have been spirited away from Karakura Town, now Aizen is looking for a new place to create the King's Key. Will the Shinigami be able to defeat him in this new city once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, locations or plots from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Bleach. They are the properties of Mr. Whedon and Tite Kubo. This is just a work of fiction so yes I have made (and will make in the future) some changes to the details for each show and hopefully they will be interconnected pretty well. All reviews are welcome.

**A/N:** While I was watching the bleach anime just now, I noticed a glaring error in my story. Tosen was already killed by Aizen just before Ichigo returned from Hueco Mundo. So since this story is based after his return, I have updated this chapter to reflect that. I apologize for the mistake.

**Karakura Town, Japan**

"We failed, Kurosaki San" Urahara told Isshin Kurosaki solemnly.

"Is there anything you can do? You're Urahara Kisuke, I'm sure you have backup plans for your backup plans. This must have been one of your worst case scenarios" said the man known as Isshin. He was kneeling next to his son Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami, who was lying in a heap. He was having trouble breathing.

The shinigami have all fallen against Aizen and Gin. The third traitor, Tosen, was killed by Aizen himself following his defeat at the hands of Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Hisagi. The other Shinigami just weren't able to handle Aizen's raw power since most of their powers were expended fighting his Arrancar and Vasto Lorde lieutenants who were either dead or dying.

"Well I do have a contingency plan set but it's a huge risk. There is no way to tell what will happen or if it will even work" said Kisuke.

"Kisuke, whatever it is, do it" shouted Yuruichi.

"Very well".

Kisuke Urahara, former Shinigami captain of the twelfth division, recited a highly complex kido spell. Once he was done, Aizen looked on in surprise.

"What have you done Urahara Kisuke?" asked Aizen calmly. "I do not sense any souls of the Karakura Town residents in Soul Society. Where are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Without any souls in Karakura, you'll never be able to create the King's Key. Your crusade has failed".

"No it hasn't former twelfth division captain. You just delayed the inevitable. I will find another area of highly charged spiritual energy and then I will make the Key from the souls there" Aizen said with an eerie calmness.

"Captain Commander" he said as he turned and faced the old man with the long white beard who was struggling to get up "I had hoped that the Gotei 13 would have been more of a challenge for me and my colleagues. But it looks like we will have another chance to meet very soon. I will find another spirit area and when you and the Gotei 13 arrive to protect that place, we will kill you. I'll even make you and Kurosaki watch as I absorb all of the souls, the souls you are unable to protect. Goodbye, Captain Commander. Make sure you and the others are fresh for our next battle."

Aizen then opened a garganta, and he and Gin stepped through and disappeared.

**Six hours later.**

"Get everyone back to Soul Society" ordered the Captain Commander. "Inform the fourth division that there are injuries coming in." Turning to Urahara, he asked "What did you do Urahara Kisuke?"

"I activated my contingency plan. A year ago, I put a kido spell into the water supply of the town. Once activated, the Kido would be able to transport the people of Karakura Town to various places around the globe. So instead of having a spiritually charged town with a plethora of souls for Aizen to create the King's Key, there's just a spiritually charged town with no souls. The downside is that the Kido spell will only last for a year maximum and then the residents would be automatically returned to the town with no memory of where they were or what happened after the town was transported to Soul Society, unless of course we defeat Aizen before that and then I will be able to return them to their homes. So we basically need to defeat the bastard before the residents return, or else we would have to fight him here again and if that happens, I can't do this contingency plan again as residents would have to drink the water for a year at least."

With the real Karakura Town minus its residents returned to the world of the living, the shinigami returned back to Soul Society to prepare for the next battle. Now they had to figure out where the next battle would be.

"Karin, Yuzu!" screamed Ichigo Kurosaki as he woke up. Orihime was sitting next to his bed already asleep when she woke up startled; she had heard him scream his sister's names as he awoke.

"Easy, Kurosaki-kun, you're still injured. I haven't managed to finish healing your injuries yet".

"Please finish healing me quickly, I need to get to Soul Society and see if they managed to find the area they were talking about".

"I know Kurosaki-kun, but please rest up until we hear something from Urahara-san. I'm sure it won't take too long. You know what; I've never been inside your room. It's nice."

"Are you blushing Orihime?" said Ichigo smiling.

"No no no no no" said Orihime trying to hide her face.

Ichigo knew she was lying though, he sensed her presence in his room the day she was forced to go to Hueco Mundo with Ulquirra. He also heard her saying she loved him, although at the time he thought he was having a dream.

"Hey Ichigo," called his father from behind his door, "you have guests".

The door opened slowly and in came Uryu and Sado, "Kurosaki, why are you still in bed. Get up and do something instead of moping around" said Uryu.

"Ummmm. He's right Ichigo. Have you found out where Karin and Yuzu are?" asked Sado.

"No, dad said that Urahara's kido spell could have placed them anywhere on earth.

"You're right." Ichigo and the others turned to the familiar voice coming from the window sill. "Rukia! You're safe." Said Ichigo

"Of course, you idiot. We managed to get out of Hueco Mundo thanks to Captain Kurotsuchi and his garganta generator. My brother, Captain Zaraki and the others are safe in Soul Society" said the short haired Shinigami. "I've been ordered to bring you and Orihime back with me to Soul Society. We need Orihime's healing power to help fix the injured shinigami and the captain commander wants to debrief you, Ichigo."

"I see." Said Ichigo

"We think we know where the next attack site will be. It's another area rich in spirit energy and in souls for Aizen to create the King's Key. And this time there is no backup plan. " explained Rukia.

"So, where are we going?" asked Ichigo, determined to finish this.

"A city in America, called Sunnydale" said Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Society, Office of the Captain Commander.**

"Captain Commander Sir" said Rukia kneeling in front of the old man. "I have brought back Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue as per your orders".

"Yes, thank you Kuchiki. I need you to stay here with Kurosaki; I have a job for the both of you."

Turning to Orihime, "As for you Orihime, we are in need of your healing abilities. A majority of our captains and lieutenants have been badly injured and I require you to heal them as soon as possible. Now go with my attendant to the fourth division headquarters, Captain Unohana is expecting you".

"Yes sir! See you later Kurosaki-kun, please take care of yourself" Orihime said in a soft voice.

"Orihime, do not worry. Once the captains and lieutenants are healed, you will join Kurosaki and the others in the living world. I believe that you have an important role to play in the coming battle" said the old Captain Commander.

With that, Orihime left for the Fourth division headquarters. Turning his attention to the substitute shinigami and Rukia, "I am sure Rukia has told you about the mission. The twelfth division and Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku have found three areas with high spirit energy. You and Kuchiki here will be sent to Sunnydale. Others are being sent to a city known as Forks, Washington and another two to Tokyo."

"According to the twelfth division, the city of Sunnydale is the most likely target. According to them, there is a tear between the living world and hell in that city. Spiritual energy, including energy from Hell itself, is present in high concentrations that city. With Orihime's help, we can heal every Captain and lieutenant within a month and once that happens we will send reinforcements. We believe Aizen does not know of these three places yet, but he will soon. If he should appear, be ready to fight."

"Yes sir!" Said Rukia

"Sure old man" said Ichigo.

"One more thing, usually we do not interfere will the affairs of Hell. But if residents of hell emerge and cause harm to the local populace, you are authorized to cleanse their souls as you would a hollow using your zanpaktou" ordered the Captain Commander.

"Dismissed!"

**Kurosaki Residence, Karakura Town.**

"So the old man gave you a mission huh?" asked Isshin.

"Yea, Rukia and I will be going to a town called Sunnydale in America. Are you gonna be here?"

"Yeah, I'll be helping Urahara with a few things. Should keep me busy for awhile. How about Orihime? She was here at your side for a long while, even refused to eat until you woke up."

"She'll be safe in Soul Society, I'm not worried about her though. She's tougher than people give her credit for. We'll get everyone back right dad?"

"Yea, we will. Now go, you have a job to do. Oh I forgot, here's that charm I gave you last year. You should keep it will you just in case."

"Thanks dad. See you around" said Ichigo.

As he turned around to leave, Isshin Kurosaki gave his son a goodbye kick in the face.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"That should teach you not to turn your back at someone. You never know what might happen." said Isshin smiling.

"Bye dad" Ichigo said.

Ichigo left his house and walked towards Urahara's shop where was to meet Rukia.

"Hello Kurosaki-san, hope you are ready for your travel. Rukia-chan, there is a gigai waiting for you at a home I rented in Sunnydale for you and Ichigo. The both of you can decide on your cover stories later but please make it believable. The both of you have been enrolled in an university in Sunnydale and your first day of school is tomorrow. As for finances, here is a Bank of Soul Society prepaid card. It should have about one million US dollars in there."

"Wha...wha... What?! How?" said Ichigo stunned.

"It doesn't matter Kurosaki-San, just don't use all the money. Or else the financial department in Soul Society will be pretty pissed off. The card is for the both of you though."

"No need to worry about me, my brother gave me a card as well. It doesn't have as much as Ichigo's though. Brother said it has just about one billion dollars" said Rukia matter of factly.

"Where the hell do you people get all this money" said Ichigo feeling a bit exasperated.

"Anyway, here are your flight tickets. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunnydale, CA**.

"You know what, I absolutely hate flying." said Ichigo to Rukia.

"Oh stop complaining will you, just grab a taxi and let's get out of here" said Rukia.

It took them about an hour to travel from the airport to the house that Urahara rented for them. Rukia quickly ran in and put on her gigai before doing anything else.

"Ah finally, people can see and talk to me".

"Hey, I can see and talk to you without the gigai."

"I know, but you're not people" laughed Rukia.

"So what's our cover going to be? Boyfriend and girlfriend, brother and sister or cousins?" asked Rukia.

"I think we'll make a good brother and sister don't you think?"

"True true, you are like an annoying little brother" replied Rukia

"Wait, little brother? No, no, no I'm the older one. You are the younger sister" said Ichigo sticking his tongue out at her.

"Whatever, we can decide on that later. Let's go and take a look at the neighborhood" she said.

As they were leaving their yard, Ichigo noticed their neighbor. She was a blonde girl, very petite but he felt in his gut that she was more than she seemed to be. He then saw another brown haired girl come out of the blonde girl's house; from this new girl, he sensed something odd.

"Hey Rukia, do you sense something a bit off about this area?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I think it's the spirit energy coming from the tear to Hell" Rukia replied.

"I actually meant if you could feel something odd from our neighbors, the two girls behind us on the other side of the road."

Rukia turned around, "Hello neighbors!"

"Let's take a closer look" Rukia whispered.

She then quickly crossed the road and introduced herself to the neighbors. Ichigo followed her closely.

"Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. This is my younger brother Ichigo. We just moved there from Karakura Town in Japan" said Rukia with a smile.

"Damn it, I wanted to be the older one" thought Ichigo to himself.

"Hi, my name is Buffy Summers" said the blonde girl and this is my sister, Dawn".

When Ichigo went to shake their hands, he felt something unexplainable in his soul from both the girls. More so from the younger sister, Dawn.

"So are the both of you here on the university's foreign exchange program?" asked Buffy.

"Yes, we are planning to be here for about a year or so. Depending on how fast we can get our studies done" said Ichigo.

"Well it was nice to meet you Ichigo and Rukia, but it's getting dark so we'd be going back in now. Just a bit of neighborly advice, don't go anywhere alone at night. There are... gangs that prowl this area" warned Buffy.

"Thanks Buffy, maybe we'll see each other at school tomorrow" said Ichigo.

"Maybe we will" replied Buffy smiling.

The new neighbors then left Buffy's yard and went back into their home.

"That guy is cute, don't you think so Buffy?"

"Listen Dawn, I want you to stay away from them."

"Come on, why? They seem like very nice people. And they're from Japan, you know how long I wanted to visit there. Maybe we can become friends and they'll invite us to stay at their place if we visit" said Dawn

"I'm serious Dawn. When I shook their hands, I felt a strange pressure falling down on me. There was more pressure coming from the guy though."

Now that you mention it, I did feel some pressure too. I thought it was my imagination." Said Dawn.

"Stay away from them, Dawn. You are the Key, and it's my responsibility to defend you. They could be demons who look human and you could be their target. So I'll say it again, stay away from them."

"Sheesh, ok ok. I'll try to keep away" replied Dawn.

"Rukia did you feel the reiatsu coming from the Buffy girl?"

"Yes, it's not as much as yours but it's adequate enough. Her sister also has some reiatsu but not as much as her sister though" replied Rukia. "After this is over, maybe we should put a surveillance tail on them" she added.

**UC Sunnydale, the next morning. **

"Sheeesh that was such a boring class" said Ichigo.

"Really? I found it exciting" replies Rukia smiling.

"I checked in with Urahara this morning, he said that there was still nothing on Aizen's plan. Knowing Aizen though, we won't know what the plan is until the least moment.

But the consensus is that he would most likely come to Sunnydale" said Rukia, "also just so you know, we're being followed".

"It's Buffy and a red haired girl. I noticed them just as we got out of class." said Ichigo.

"Maybe we shouldn't walk away. That will make them suspicious. Let's go say hello" said Rukia moving towards Buffy.

"Hello Buffy, fancy meeting you here. Are you in this Introduction to Economics class as well?" asked Rukia.

"Yes I am. I woke up late though so I missed it" said Buffy. "Oh, how rude of me, this is my best friend from high school. Willow meet Rukia and Ichigo, Rukia and Ichigo meet Willow"

"Nice to meet you Willow" said Rukia and Ichigo taking turns with shaking her hands.

"How do you like your first day here" asked Willow.

"It's nice here, met a bunch of people already. Hopefully we can meet more" said Ichigo.

"Brother, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. You girls are more than welcome to join us" said Rukia.

"No thanks Rukia, I have to meet up with my boyfriend. And I think Willow has an appointment to keep with her study buddy" said Buffy.

"Oh. Yeah, that's right" said Willow.

"How about you and Ichigo come over to my place today, Willow and some other friends are coming by for a party. I'd love it if you could join us" asked Buffy.

"Sure, we'll be there" said Rukia smiling as they turned and walked away.

"Did you sense a darkness coming from the red haired girl Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, it's a similar reiatsu to a Hollow. Not as strong though" replied Ichigo

chigo and Rukia were walking away in one direction, Willow and Buffy were walking in the other direction.

"Well Wills, did you get any reading or something from them?" asked Buffy.

"No I couldn't get much from either one of them, but I have to tell you that when I shook their hands my whole body went cold. I am not kidding. I don't know who or what they are but I don't think they're human, especially not that Rukia girl" said Willow worryingly.

"All I needed to know is that they're not human. That means that there is a possibility that they will try to hurt Dawn. When they come tonight, I want you to lay a trap and truth spell. I want to interrogate them. Bring Xander and Anya too, she was a vengeance demon so maybe she would know what they are" said Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Summers' Residence, later that night. **

"Ok guys, it's time. Are the charms, wards and spells ready Willow?" asked Buffy

"Yeah, we're ready. So is Anya, she and Xander seemed to be too eager to get at these demons. Don't worry Buffy, we'll protect Dawn." said Willow.

"Ok guys get ready, here they are" said Buffy.

Buffy opened the door to let her guests in. Ichigo came in first carrying a box of soda followed by Rukia who was carrying a cake, a box of chicken wings and some ice cream. She handed the food over to Buffy.

"Please forgive Rukia, she read somewhere that one should bring some food when invited to someone's home. I think she may have gone overboard" explained Ichigo.

The others were stunned since the spells that were supposed to be working, by right they should be trapped and unable to move, were not effective at all.

"Ummm... Willow, your stuff isn't working. Even Tara's surprised. What's going on?" whispered Xander.

"I don't know. This never happened before" replied Willow.

All this while, Anya was in the kitchen looking for some alcohol. When she walked back to the living room she finally saw Buffy's guests. Once she laid her eyes on them, she screamed at the top her lungs. She was scared, scared for her life.

"Get away from me! Please I'm begging you, get away from me. Please don't kill me. I'm good now, not bad anymore" she said crying.

Everyone in the house was stunned. Xander was trying to comfort her without success while looking worryingly sat Buffy.

It was a concerned Ichigo who moved towards Anya but Buffy stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Don't move any further. I don't know who the both of you are but I want you to leave my house and my city" growled Buffy in anger.

"Sorry we can't do the second part" said Rukia calmly. "We have our orders and they come from a higher authority than you". Looking directly at Anya, Rukia calmly said

"Do not worry; we are not here for you. In fact you aren't even on our radar. Keep up the good work" Rukia said smiling.

"Sorry I hoped to get to know you and your friends more. You seem like good people" said Rukia turning to Buffy. "Please enjoy the food."

Ichigo and Rukia left Buffy's home. On way back they were discussing the scene that just occurred.

"Looks like everyone there has some level of reiatsu" said Ichigo

"Yes, although I never expected a demon to be there."

"Hold on, that girl is a demon?" asked Ichigo

"Yes, but the fact that she hasn't harmed those people and the fact that she begged for her life is why I didn't kill her" said Rukia.

Meanwhile back at the Summers' house, Dawn had ran out of her room once Anya's screaming started. She hid at three top of the stairs case until Ichigo and Rukia had left. When she ran down, Buffy and Xander helped Anya up and brought her to the couch and slowly sat her down. Willow and Tara looked worried about their friend.

"Anya, honey, what happened" Xander asked in a soothing voice. Anya was so terrified she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Anya, Anya, look at me. Look at me" said Buffy kneeling down to get Anya to keep eye contact with her. "Who are they? Why do they scare you so much?"

"Death" Anya said softly. "They are death" said Anya before she cried some more on Xander's shoulder. The whole house was suddenly very quiet.

**UC Sunnydale, One week later. **

It's been a week since that incident at Buffy's house and since then Ichigo and Rukia have not encountered or heard from their neighbors or any of Buffy's friends. Rukia wanted to apologize to Anya for causing her distress. However, Buffy and her friends were even avoiding her at the university.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her own thoughts. "Hey Rukia, look who I found wandering around campus."

"Uryu! Renji! What are you doing here?" asked Rukia surprised

"We were sent here by Urahara-San as your back up" said Uryu.

"Rukia, can you fill me in on what's going on?" asked Renji

"Sure, let's go for a walk and I'll fill you in" said Rukia to her long time friend.

"Kurosaki, have you noticed that brown haired girl has been watching you?" said Uryu.

"Yes I know, she had been tailing us for some time now. She's my neighbor's younger sister" said Ichigo.

"Hey, since Renji is here, does that mean that everyone has been healed up?" asked Ichigo.

"Mostly yes, now most of the healing is being taken care of by Unohana-San. It seems that Orihime's abilities were a great help in healing the captains and lieutenants. I've spoken to her before leaving Japan. She said she will be here soon. In the meantime, since she's been using her healing ability continually for a week, Unohana-San ordered her to rest in Soul Society before meeting up here" said Uryu.

"I'm glad. Hopefully she feels better" said Ichigo, "In the meantime; we need to come up with a strategy to fight Aizen and Ichimaru. Since all the other Arrancars and Vasto Lorde's are gone, we may only have to deal with those two" he continued.

"You're right. I think all of us need to discuss... this. Did you feel that?" asked Uryu worryingly. He felt a strong reiatsu coming from the nearby vicinity but couldn't pin point it.

"You're right, that was bad reiatsu but not Aizen's, nor was it from any hollow I've seen. It's heading away from us now" said Ichigo

"I'll call Abarai and ask him and Rukia to meet us near the reiatsu. We need to take care of this before thinking about how to deal with Aizen" said Uryu.

"Alright, I need to tell the sister to get out of here before something bad happens" replied Ichigo.

Dawn was sitting at a table behind some trees pretending to do her homework. Buffy had told her to keep away from Ichigo and Rukia but after seeing the impact that they had on Anya, she wanted to find the truth and confront the both of them. As she was spying on them, she saw two more people join them. One had crimson hair with some tattoos, while the other guy was wearing all white, glasses and had long black hair. She thought the new guy was better looking than Ichigo. Soon the crimson haired guy went on a walk with Rukia.

Then all of a sudden, Ichigo and the other guy stood up as if searching for something or someone. They looked a bit worried as they carefully scanned the area. As she looked down to get something out of her bag, she didn't notice Ichigo move behind her.

"Dawn, you need to get out of here" said Ichigo.

Dawn turned around shocked and screamed a little, "How did you move behind me? You were right there."

"Doesn't matter, you need to leave now" said Ichigo sternly.

"What are you people? Are you here to cause trouble? Because if you are, my sister and her friends will take you down" warned Dawn.

"Look, please..." Ichigo stopped talking when he heard a loud scream. It was the scream of a hollow. "Damn it, not now" said Ichigo.

Dawn heard the scream as well. Looking at Ichigo, she suspected he heard it as well. Then she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Kurosaki, three hollows just came out of nowhere. Two are already attacking Rukia and Abarai. The other one is heading here" said Uryu who appeared right behind Dawn, who was visibly shocked.

"Ishida, this is Dawn. Take her out of here will you" said Ichigo.

"How about you?" asked Dawn.

"Go Ishida!" said Ichigo

Uryu carried Dawn away from the immediate vicinity. As they were moving away, Dawn caught a glimpse of Ichigo coming out of his own body in a flash of light. This new Ichigo had on a black robe and a bandage covered object on his back. He then moved fast, impossibly fast towards a tall white masked monster.

"Oh my god, what is that thing?" she asked Uryu terrified. "What are you people?"

"Kurosaki said that you have a sister, where is she?" asked Uryu as he carried her. He saw her terrified eyes and sought to reassure her. "You'll be fine. Kurosaki and the others will be able to take care of things. My mission is to bring you to safety".

Meanwhile, Buffy was at a coffee shop with Riley and the gang when everyone except for Riley heard an unearthly scream coming from the university campus.

"What was that?" said Buffy.

"Oh my god, Buffy look!" screamed Willow.

They saw three pillars of smoke coming from areas surrounding the campus.

"Are those lights?"said Anya.

Then all of a sudden, they could hear only one scream. And it was coming towards them.

"Looks like Rukia and Renji were successful in defeating their hollows. It's my turn now" thought Ichigo to himself.

"Hey pig face, di..." said Ichigo as the hollow managed to swipe him out of the way when he jumped to slice the hollow's mask.

The hollow then sniffed the air and all of a sudden changed direction. It had lost interest in Ichigo.

"What the hell? No way, he's going towards Ishida and Dawn" Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo picked himself up and flash stepped in front of the hollow. "We're not done yet hollow. Getsuga... Tenshou!" screamed Ichigo and a crescent shaped blue energy came out of his zanpaktou as he swung it towards the hollow. The blue energy sliced the hollow in half. As it disappeared, the hollow said "Hail, Lord Aizen".

Once he was sure that the hollows were gone, Uryu set Dawn down a few blocks before the coffee shop where her sister was with her friends.

"Thank you for the ride. I didn't get your name though" asked Dawn.

"My name is Uryu Ishida. Nice to meet you Dawn" replied Uryu.

"What are you Uryu? What is Ichigo? My sister seems to think he is bad news. And usually when we encounter bad news, she takes care of them with extreme prejudice" said Dawn

"Dawn, it doesn't matter what or who we are. We're here to help. If your sister wants to find out more, she should meet with Ichigo and Rukia" said Uryu. "All I can tell you is that your city is in danger and we are here to prevent something catastrophic." Uryu continued. "Oh, don't tell your sister about us. We would like to take care of this ourselves. I'm sure your sister is an excellent fighter..."

"She's the slayer and she is really, really good" interrupted Dawn

"Ok, so your sister is the slayer, although I have no idea what that is. You should go to her now. Be careful."

After dropping her off, Uryu quickly went to meet up with Ichigo and the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Coffee House**

"Willow, what was that?" asked Buffy "I saw something in a white mask and then it was gone in a flash of light. Please tell me you saw the same thing?"

"I think we all did Buffy. But I'm not sensing anything magical at work here, so whatever those things were, I have no idea" replied Willow.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Riley. "I didn't see anything, just the rising smoke".

"You mean you didn't see that monster looking thing with the creepy mask?" asked Xander.

"No, didn't see anything at all" replied Riley confused.

"Buffy!" screamed Dawn

Buffy turned to see her sister running towards her from across the street. "Did you see that thing?" she asked Buffy.

"Yeah, we all did. Well except for Riley" she replied.

"Listen, don't get angry ok. But I was following Ichigo and Rukia" she said sheepishly

"What? why? I told you to stay away from them until we know more about what kind of demons they are" replied Buffy angrily.

"No, you don't understand. One of their friends saved my life. I was on campus when it happened and a friend of theirs saved me" said Dawn

"How many friends?" asked Buffy

"Only two that I've seen. One has red hair, actually its redder than Willow's and the other guy has glasses and black hair. Oh, the red haired guy has a tattoo or something on his face" replied Dawn

"Dawn, please listen to me. Keep away from them for awhile. I am thankful that the friend saved you but we don't have any idea what their motives are. So please, for the moment just listen to me?" said Buffy to her sister.

"Willow, can you put a magical charm around my house. Just in case. Also, contact Faith, I think we might need her. I'll contact Giles about this, see if he can shed a little light" said Buffy.

**Summer's Residence.**

"Alright Buffy, it's done. If any demons or vampires come on the premises we'll receive an early warning. The field I've placed will make it near impossible for them to even come onto this property, unless we give them permission of course. It will also prevent anything from teleporting in" said Willow.

"Can you astral project yourself into that house where Ichigo and the others are staying?" asked Buffy

"No, I've already tried without success. Whatever magic they are using, it's something I've never encountered before" said Willow.

"Keep trying please, Willow. I'm gonna go out on patrol now, do you mind if you stay here with Dawn?" asked Buffy

"Sure, as long as I get to invite Tara to keep us company" said Willow smiling

"Sure, but no funny business" replied Buffy laughing.

As Buffy left her house, she didn't notice the blonde lady on the other side of the street keeping a close watch on her.

**Urahara's Rental**.

"Kurosaki, I think you should tell that girl about what we are doing here. You've sensed her reiatsu right? She could be a lot of help" Uryu was telling Ichigo.

"You're right, her other friends have a lot of reiatsu as well so they would be able to help too hopefully. I think it's time I talked to her" he replied.

"Ichigo, I'll go with you"

"Hey Rukia, where's Renji?" asked Ichigo

"The lazy ass is asleep. Ishida, you'll be here right?" asked Rukia.

"Yea, although I'll be going out for awhile later on. I should be back before you and Kurosaki return" replied Uryu.

**Buffy's Patrol, Sunnydale North Cemetery**.

It was a quiet night for Buffy. In the past week or so, the instances of vampire or monster attacks were lower than usual. So all she could do was just walk around the gravestones waiting for something to happen.

Upon hearing a sound behind her, Buffy turned around, at the same time taking out her stake, but stopped when she saw Ichigo.

"Hi Buffy, come here often" said Ichigo smiling nervously.

"What are you doing here Ichigo? Have you been following me?" asked Buffy.

"Yea sorry, I saw you going out by yourself so I thought I should keep you company since it's after dark" replied Ichigo. "I'm honestly not trying to be creepy, just a good neighbor".

"Well just so you know it is a little creepy and I can take care of myself. I don't need a chaperone"

"I don't doubt that. I just thought it would give us a chance to talk since we haven't since that time in your house" said Ichigo.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Buffy

"How's your friend doing? I know she was terrified when we were at your house"

"Yea, Anya was extremely terrified. She couldn't stop crying or shaking after you and Rukia left. And then when I ask her why she was scared, she said that you and Rukia are death. I don't even know what that means!" said Buffy angrily.

"Well, we are Shinigami. In English, that would translate to Soul Reapers. We send good souls or pluses to Soul Society; what you would call heaven. The other types of spirits are the bad ones, or hollows. It's our job to cleanse the hollows by destroying it using our Zanpaktou, or Soul Cutter." explained Ichigo. "Actually I am just a substitute shinigami, but Rukia and my other friends are full time residents of Soul Society".

"So what you're saying is that you and your friends are from heaven and are ghosts?" asked Buffy in disbelief.

"Well, I'm human. I use this substitute pass to extract my spiritual body and become a shinigami. My friends though are already in their spiritual bodies. Right now they are wearing an artificial body so that they can interact with people like you" explained Ichigo.

"This is unbelievable, there is no way that elaborate story is true" said Buffy.

"Demons and spirits can see us as we really are, I don't know how or why but that's what happens. That's why your demon friend was scared of us. Please tell her not to worry; she hasn't harmed anyone so she is not in danger from us."

"Look Ichigo, I gotta tell you, that's one unbelievable story. Where's Rukia?"

"Rukia, was going to come along but she decided to a patrol around the city. It seems that Sunnydale is a very spiritually charged city. Also, I have sensed that you and your friends have some spiritual pressure."

"Spiritual pressure?"

"Yes, we call it reiatsu. People with high reiatsu can usually see ghosts and hollows all around them. And I've been able to see ghosts ever since I was a kid. I've never learned how to control it when I'm not in Shinigami form. According to Rukia, I constantly leak reiatsu."

"So that was the pressure I felt from you the first time we met".

"Yep, sorry about that. So tell me about yourself Buffy".

"I'm what's called a Slayer. I fight vampires, demons and other weirdos of the night. Usually there can be only one Slayer at anytime. Another Slayer is chosen once the previous Slayer is dead. At least you have friends who are the same as you, I am doing this alone in Sunnydale, although there are two slayers now in the whole world" said Buffy.

"Wait there are two Slayers? I thought you said there could be only one at any one time" asked Ichigo

"Well, I died and then was brought back to life thanks to one of my friends. The new slayer was activated once I died"

"I see, you may be the only slayer here but at least you have friends who are able to help you. You be proud of that" said Ichigo.

Ichigo talked to Buffy about the failed battle with Aizen at Karakura Town and their mission to defeat Aizen here at Sunnydale so that the residents of Karakura Town can be brought back to a city safe from Aizen.

"I have to say it's an amazing story Ichigo, but I think I believe you" said Buffy.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a strong reiatsu coming from the area around Buffy's house.

"Buffy, we need to go back now" said Ichigo quickly getting up.

"Whats wrong?" asked Buffy worryingly.

"I am sensing a huge reiatsu from the direction of your home. We need to go back now" shouted Ichigo.

"Oh my god... Dawn. We need to run fast. It takes about fifteen minutes to get there. My sister's in danger, she is the Key" said Buffy.

"What's the Key?"

"It's complicated, I'll explain later. We have to go, I need to protect her"

The next thing Buffy knew, there was a bright flash and she saw Ichigo in a black robe with a white trim and a huge object on his back that looked like an oversized cleaver. She then saw him put a pill into his own body which was lying on the grass, which then quickly jumped up.

"Kon, take my body back to the rental house. Go into the house through the hidden entrance" Ichigo told the mod soul now inhabiting his body.

"Sure... Well hello there, Ichigo where have you been hiding this babe" Kon asked Ichigo pointing to Buffy.

"Kon, not now. Go home!"

"Ok, ok, I don't get to have any fun" said Kon as he ran home.

"Wow, you weren't kidding were you?" said Buffy, completely shocked that what Ichigo had told her was true.

"Let's go Buffy, don't be scared we'll be there in a few minutes" Ichigo reassured her.

Ichigo then carried Buffy, and flash stepped home.


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N:** It's been a long time since I've watched any Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes, so I apologize if some of the details might be a bit off. I am more familiar with the Bleach universe. But then again this is just a work of fiction; it's not supposed to be a work of canon. I have only mentioned Riley in passing because I am still not sure how he fit into my overall story so he may just 'go away' with the military on another assignment as he did in the show if I remember correctly. As for Willow's reiatsu being similar to hollows, it's not really a bad thing. Kisuke Urahara did infer, when Ichigo and the gang where going to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, that Sado's (Chad's) reiatsu was also similar to hollows, and Sado is one of the good guys.******

**Summers' Residence**.

Tara had just come to Buffy's house to meet up with Willow. As she was knocking on the door, a blonde haired woman came up behind her.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for the Slayer, I believe that she lives here" said the mysterious woman to Tara.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." Tara replied and knocked even harder on the door.

"You're lying" she said smiling maniacally.

Next thing Tara knew, she was punched from behind and pushed through the door, breaking it off its hinges. Willow and Dawn immediately came to Tara's side after she was pushed through the front door. They saw that she wasn't moving but did appear to be breathing

"Hello, I'm looking for my key. Have you seen it anywhere?" she asked the terrified Willow and Dawn.

"We don't have any key of yours. Get out of this house" commanded Willow.

Suddenly, Willow's eyes turned dark and her face was filled with rage. She just thought about killing this crazy woman who attacked her girlfriend and her best friend's sister. The next thing this invader felt was the couch in the living room slamming into her and pushing her out on the lawn. Willow then came out to the lawn and used anything close by as a missile hitting the woman.

"Ah, a child witch. You really think you can hurt me? I am a god of hell and I will put you down myself"

The woman then moved inhumanly really fast and held up Willow by her throat and squeezed before throwing her onto the grass. After a few seconds Willow's eyes returned to normal but she was bleeding from her nose. Willow tried to get up onto her feet when the woman started to kick her hard. Suddenly she felt two of her ribs crack but she couldn't be sure because of the pain. She then held up Willow by her collar again with one arm and was getting ready to punch her using the other one. Meanwhile, a terrified Dawn was hiding in her room looking helplessly out the window at this woman killing her friend.

"You know Witch, just tell me where the Key is and you won't be hurt any more" said the woman.

"Go to hell" gasped Willow

"Been there, planning to go back and rule it once I get the key. One more time Witch, where is it?"

Suddenly the woman felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Uryu standing on the walkway to the Slayers house.

"You know, it's kind of rude to threaten a person about something as small as a key. Please put the lady down", Uryu told the woman.

"Sure, I'll put her down."

Next thing Uryu knew, the woman had flung the already weakened and injured Willow at Uryu. He managed to catch her safely and lay her softly down on the lawn. As Uryu was laying Willow down, he sensed Dawn hiding in her room peeking through a crack in her window.

"Who are you little boy?"

"My name's Uryu Ishida. I already heard you tell this lady that you are a hell god but what's your name. It's not nice to fight without knowing the name of the one you are fighting."

"My name is Glory" said the woman.

"Thank you Glory. Now please leave this place"

"Not until I get my key. Maybe the little girl hiding upstairs can tell me what I need to know."

"I see, I can't let that happen" replied Uryu

From her hiding place, Dawn managed to see Uryu release a silver cross shaped pendant from the palm of his hand which suddenly became a bow made up of blue energy. She then saw him pull at the bow which created what looked like an arrow made of the same energy.

"What are you doing? Do you really think that would be able to help you in any way? Who uses a bow and arrow nowadays anyway" Asked Glory

Uryu released his arrow which pierced the arm of a shocked Glory.

"How?"

"It's a reishi or spirit arrow. Now leave and never come back here again. This is your final warning" said Uryu

"That was a lucky shot; I'll enjoy ripping off your flesh from your bones".

Glory then tried to grab Uryu but she just missed him, and the next thing she knew Uryu was behind her and fired another arrow into her back.

"That stings you impudent human" screamed Glory.

The next thing Uryu knew, Glory moved even faster and had him by the neck.

"How? Was that a flash step?" thought Uryu.

"What are you?" Uryu asked struggling to breathe.

"I told you, I'm a goddess of hell. And you, since you made me bleed onto my new dress, are dead!" said Glory, before she threw Uryu towards a parked car on the other side of the street. She then turned around and started walking towards Buffy's house. She wanted to "interview" Dawn.

Luckily for Uryu, he managed to up a reishi field just before impacting the car. The reishi field absorbed the brunt of the impact although he was still injured; he found his right shoulder was dislocated. Then he heard Dawn scream from inside the house.

Upon hearing a crash and a scream, Renji Abarai the lieutenant of the sixth division woke up from his sleep. He looked out the window and saw Uryu trying to get up from an impact on a car. Then he saw a blonde haired woman heading towards another brown haired girl. He quickly popped the mod soul pill and slipped out of his gigai before flash stepping into the other house and stepped between the frightened girl and the blonde woman.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Glory

"I am Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the Sixth division of the Gotei 13. Nice to meet you"

"That title means nothing to me. I just want to talk to that girl, I need to ask her where my Key is" replied Glory.

"She tried to kill my friends and now she wants to hurt me" screamed Dawn.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in this world?" Renji asked Glory.

"Do I have to keep repeating myself to you humans? I am Glory, a goddess of hell" screamed Glory.

"I see. So you're a demon from hell causing trouble in the world of the living. Unfortunately for you, we have been ordered to take care of any being from hell that causes trouble in the living world while we are here" said Renji calmly.

"Get out my way" Glory said as she moved towards Renji.

As Uryu struggled to his feet, he noticed that the woman who he had caught was still unconscious. He walked over to her and felt for a pulse, luckily he found it but it was very weak. Suddenly he heard a window crashing and saw Glory fall hard onto the lawn. Then he saw a blur of motion as Renji landed next to him.

"Ishida, how is the woman?" Renji asked about Willow

"She has a low pulse. We need to get her some medical care!"

"I'll keep this bitch away, can you stabilize her?" asked Renji.

"Yes, I think so" answered Uryu

"Good, go Ishida".

Turning around he saw Glory getting up from the small indentation in the lawn.

"That hurt!" screamed Glory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two blocks away from the Summer' Residence.**

As Ichigo was flash stepping while carrying Buffy, he felt the reiatsu he felt at the university get closer and closer. Suddenly he stopped two blocks away from Buffy's home where he set Buffy down.

"Buffy, you wait here. We'll keep Dawn and your friends safe", he said

"No, I'll go with you. I am the Slayer and like I told you before, I was activated to fight things like whatever this is" Buffy replied

"Listen, there is no time to explain. I'm thinking that this thing that Renji and Uryu are fighting is something very much unlike the vampires and other monsters you have faced. So stay here" he said as he flash stepped away.

"No way in hell am I having you fight my battles" said Buffy to herself, before running towards her house.

With her back turned, Glory wasn't able to react quickly enough when Ichigo flash stepped behind her and slashed her with his zanpakutou. She turned around to face him with anger and hatred in her eyes. She moved in a blur towards him but was surprised when Ichigo moved almost at the same speed towards her and cut her again which left her a bit stunned.

"Renji! Shoot high" screamed Rukia who just landed beside him.

"Howl, Zabimaru" commanded Renji as Glory and Dawn looked on in shock as his sword transformed into a larger blade with a row of large spikes on it. The next thing she knew, the sword was extending towards her and once it hit her, and it hit hard, she was pushed up into the air.

Rukia concentrated and then held out her hand with her palm facing outwards towards Glory.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui" Rukia said as blue flame like energy shot out from her palm towards Glory and hit her hard.

Buffy was running fast towards her house when suddenly the night sky lit up. She looked up and saw some kind of blue energy hitting a woman who was thrown into the sky by what looked like an extending sword.

"What the hell is going? Dawn, Willow, please be safe" thought Buffy to herself.

After the hit, the three Shinigami and Uryu saw a smoldering body fall from the sky onto the lawn. As the dirt and soil cleared from the fall, Rukia saw that there was a man lying on the lawn, not the blonde woman.

"This is strange, this man has the burns of the Sokatsui, could it be that the man and woman are the same?" thought Rukia to herself.

"Renji, contact the Kido Corps. We need someone who can perform a high level seal on this person and then bring him or her, whatever this is, back to Soul Society. A being with this much unchecked power should not be in the world of the living" said Rukia.

"I'll go contact them now and will get the fourth division to send someone here for these injuries" said Renji.

"Rukia-san, we need some help here. This girl's pulse is still weak" shouted Uryu.

In her haste to start some basic healing techniques to get Willow stable, she never noticed Tara inside the house. Just then, Buffy arrived running the whole way.

"Oh my god, Willow!" she screamed when she saw Willow lying unconscious on the lawn with Rukia, in the same black robe as Ichigo, kneeing over her. She looked like she was concentrating, with her hands above Willow's chest.

All this while, Dawn was hiding in her room terrified. That was until she saw her sister and ran downstairs to meet her. That's when she saw Tara again, but this time she looked like she wasn't breathing. "Buffy, help!" screamed Dawn from inside the house as she was kneeling next to Tara. Buffy went to her sister checking her for any injuries and then she saw Tara, checked for a pulse and broke down crying.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Soul Society's sending someone we are already familiar with to handle the medical care and Captain Kuchiki to seal up that person over there" said Renji pointing back to the man whose body was slightly burnt.

Just then a doorway opened up out of thin air, and Orihime and Byakuya walking out.

"Thank you accompanying me Byakuya-san," said Orihime giving him a slight bow.

Byakuya nodded and turned around to seal Glory.

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san, where do you need me?" asked Orihime.

"I think there is another girl injured inside the house, please help her first. I've almost got this one stable" said Rukia

"Alright, Kurosaki-kun please take me to this other girl" said Orihime

Ichigo led Orihime to Buffy's living room where the Slayer and her sister were kneeling over Tara's unmoving body.

"Buffy, this is my friend Orihime. She can help her." said Ichigo.

"She's not moving, I don't think she's breathing. There's nothing we can do" she said quietly.

"Buffy-san, I can help her. Please?" Orihime quietly asked.

Buffy nodded while hugging her sister.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!", commanded Orihime and two prongs of her hair clips glowed and flew over the body of Tara, creating a dome with a yellowish glow.

Buffy and Dawn stared as slowly Tara started to breathe normally and soon opened her eyes. It was then that the yellow dome disappeared and seemed to fly back to Orihime's hair pins.

"She will be fine Kurosaki-kun, now if you excuse me; I will go help Rukia-san in healing the other girl" said Orihime smiling. Turning back to Tara, Orihime said, "It is a pleasure to meet you". She then left the house to help heal Willow. A few minutes later Willow was completely healed thanks to Rukia and Orihime.

A moment later, Rukia ran to Buffy's living room.

"Ichigo, we have to go now. We've received a status report from Soul Society" said Rukia

After Ichigo checked that Buffy and the girls were alright, he left with Orihime and the others back to the house to check on what news Soul Society had for them.


End file.
